ChitChat in German
by samundradevi
Summary: To keep the fingers smooth, a little something in German. It is meant to be translated properly into English at some point, but I was so fond of getting this online, that you may enjoy it in its original version Contains an ickle bit of OptimusXOC


Die 747 setzte sanft auf der Landebahn auf und knacken erwachten die Lautsprecher der Kabine zum Leben. Es erklang die Stimme des Piloten die sichtlich erleichtert die Fluggäste in Amerika willkommen hieß. Wie üblich sprangen einige der Passagiere entgegen aller Bemühungen der Crew auf und öffneten die Hutablagen um sicher zu gehen auch wirklich die ersten zu sein die das Flugzeug verließen. Stefanie schmunzelte in sich hinein. „Man könnte meinen, es gäbe einen Preis für denjenigen der als erstes an der Ausweiskontrolle ankommt" dachte sie für sich und lockerte stöhnend die Schultern. Der lange Flug über den „großen Teich" saß ihr in den Knochen, doch die Vorfreude machte sie hellwach und ein wenig nervös. Zwei Monate lang wollte sie in Amerika bleiben um sich ihren Lebenstraum zu erfüllen: Die Route 66. Ihre kleine Tochter hatte sie für diese Zeit zu Hause zurück gelassen um ihr (und sich selbst) den Stress und die Gefahr das irgendetwas passieren konnte zu ersparen. Auf Oma war Verlass und so konnte sich Stefanie ganz auf ihren Roadtrip freuen. Ihre erste Station sollte ihr Onkel und seine Familie sein. Sam hatte vor kurzem das College abgeschlossen und um ihm und seiner Familie eine Freude zu machen, hatte sich Stefanie dazu entschlossen die Witwicky's als sicheren Hafen aus zu wählen. Hier würde ihr Abenteuer beginnen und enden.

Sie quälte sich langsam mit den anderen Passagieren aus den langen Gängen des Flugzeuges und reihte sich in die schier endlose Schlange ein, um ihr Visum und ihren Reisepass kontrollieren zu lassen. Der Mann am Schalter musterte sie mürrisch. Stefanie schenkte ihm ein strahlendes Lächeln und schüttelte ihre langen, schokobraunen Locken. Unbeeindruckt fragte er: „Grund des Aufenthaltes?" Und Stefanie antwortete „ Ich möchte mich in einer U-Bahn Station in die Luftsprengen und so viele unschuldige Opfer mitnehmen wie es nur geht" und der Kopf des Mannes schoss hoch. „Ich möchte meine Familie besuchen" fügte sie schnell hinzu und schob dem Mann die Einreiseerklärung zu, die sie im Flugzeug ausgefüllt hatte. Dass sie noch eine Reise anschließen wollte verschwieg sie ihm. Es war ihr nicht geheuer alles über sich preisgeben zu müssen nur um ein Land bereisen zu dürfen. Etwas, worin Europa deutlich vor zu ziehen war. Der Mann grunzte abschätzend. „Zwei Monate lang?" Fragte er erneut und hob skeptisch eine buschige Augenbraue. „Jep!" antwortete sie knapp und lies ihr Lächeln verschwinden. Der Typ war ihr unheimlich. „Wo verbleiben sie in der Zeit?" fragte der Mann weiter, und dunkle Gewitterwolken schienen sich über ihm zusammen zu ziehen. „Bei meinem Onkel" antwortete sie prompt und bedachte ihn mit einem eisigen, blauäugigen Blick. „Ihrem Onkel, soso…" brummte die Augenbraue mürrisch. Wieder wurde sie gemustert und nach einer scheinbaren Ewigkeit befand er sie für nicht potenziell gefährlich und ließ er sie passieren. Stefanie verdrehte die Augen. „Idiot" murmelte sie, jedoch ganz leise um nicht Gefahr zu laufen gleich von einer Horde Polizisten überrannt zu werden. Gemeinsam mit schnatternden Großfamilien, wichtig dreinschauenden Geschäftsmännern und –Frauen und verliebten Pärchen machte sie sich auf die Suche nach ihrem Rucksack. Um das Gefühl des Abenteuers zu wahren, hatte sie ihren alten Rucksack vom Dachboden geholt und zusammen mit einer Lawine aus Staub und Spinnweben auf den Wohnzimmerboden drapiert. „Mama fies!" Hatte die Kleine damals beeindruckt gesagt und sogleich ihr Lieblingskuscheltier, den kleinen Delfin, hineingestopft. Ein Stich durchzog ihre Brust, als sie daran dachte, dass sie ihre Tochter nun eine ganze Weile nicht sehen konnte. Zum Glück gehörten zu ihrer Reiseplanung einige Stopps in Internetcafés mit ausgiebigen Skype-telefonaten um dem Heimweh keine allzu große Chance zu geben. Und der kleine Delfin musste natürlich an allen wichtigen Sehenswürdigkeiten fotografiert werden. In Gedanken versunken merkte Stefanie erst nach einigen Runden, dass ihr Rucksack schon lange auf dem Band lang. Sich hier und da entschuldigend bugsierte sie sich einen Weg an das Band und hievte ihren Gefährten auf ihren Gepäckwagen. Sie entschied sich für den grünen Ausgang auf dem in Großbuchstaben „Zollfrei" auf Englisch stand und schaute sich in der Ankunftshalle um. Überall standen Familienangehörige jeden Alters, Shuttleservices und die eine Hälfte so manch eines Pärchens, ganz darauf fixiert, dass sein oder ihr Reisende jeden Moment aus der Türe treten konnte. Als Stefanie in den abgesperrten Bereich kam wurde sie mit einigen säuerlichen Blicken bedacht, der die Enttäuschung deutlich machte, dass Stefanie nicht der oder diejenige war die so sehnsüchtig erwartet wurde. Der Lärmpegel war enorm. Um sich zu orientieren blieb sie kurz stehen und machte eine unverwechselbare hochstimmige Frau in der Menge aus. Daneben hatte sich ein Mann mittleren Alters mit Bauchansatz und schütter werdendem Haar postiert. „Stefaniiiiie" gellte der freudige Ruf durch die Halle, und Judy Witwkicky winkte ihr zu. Stefanie konnte sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen. Sie lenkte ihren Gepäckwagen auf die beiden zu und Judy drückte sie in einer Art Todesgriff an sich. „Hallo Tante Judy" begrüßte Stefanie ihre Tante halb erstickt. „Stefanie, ich bin ja so froh, dass du gut angekommen bist. Man weiß ja nie ob sie einem irgendwelche Drogen unterschieben wollen, und dann wirst du dafür festgenommen!" Stefanie befreite sich sanft aus dem Schraubstockgriff ihrer Tante. „Alles in Ordnung, sie haben meine Koks-Kügelchen nicht gefunden" erwiderte Stefanie und entsetzen machte sich für einen Augenblick auf Judys Gesicht breit. „Darüber macht man keine Scherze" empörte sie sich, lächelte jedoch breit dabei. Stefanie wandte sich zu ihrem Onkel „Hallo Onkel Ron" begrüßte sie ihn, und drückte ihn an sich. „Soso, also bist du ins Drogengeschäft eingestiegen? Bringt das was?" fragte er grußlos und schielte schelmisch zu Judy hinüber. „Lass das!" erklang erneut die Stimme seiner Frau und er handelte sich einen Klaps auf den Oberarm ein. „Au! Seit dem du Judo machst wirst du nachgerade brutal!" schmollte Ron und rieb sich übertrieben den Arm. Stefanie war erstaunt. Judy war wohl einer der letzten Menschen von denen sie erwartet hatte, dass sie sich einer Kampfsportart widmen könnte. Es war in etwa so als würde ihr Onkel Ron den New-York Marathon gewinnen. „Judo?" fragte Stefanie erstaunt. „Das ist eine lange Geschichte" meinte Ron und griff nach ihrem Gepäckwagen. „Das erfährst du alles noch früh genug, jetzt müssen wir erst unser Auto finden." Und so machten sie sich auf den Weg. Judy entschuldigte sich für das Fehlen von Sam. „Er kommt so ungefähr jetzt erst zuhause an. Er hat einen Job in Washington weißt du." Meinte sie wichtig. Stefanie nahm es ihrem Cousin in keinster Weise übel, dass er nicht erschienen war um sie ab zu holen. Man brauchte starke Nerven um länger als unbedingt nötig mit ihrem Onkel und ihrer Tante zu verbringen. Abgesehen von einer schieren Herzattacke Rons als er die Parkgebühren zahlen musste („ 10 Dollar für 2 Stunden parken? Wer glauben die eigentlich wer sie sind?") verlief die Reise zur Witwicky Residenz recht unspektakulär. Stefanie kämpfte auf der Fahrt mit der Müdigkeit. Allmählich dämmerte es und sie rechnete kurz aus, wie spät es nun zuhause war. Es musste nun rund vier Uhr nachmittags sein, und die Kleine würde nun vom Kindergarten abgeholt werden müssen. Hoffentlich ging alles gut. Stefanie reckte sich und gähnte herzhaft. Sie sehnte sich immer mehr nach einer Dusche und einem Bett. Gerade, als sie der Schlaf zu übermannen drohte, bog ihr Onkel in eine Seitenstraße ein und zog in eine Einfahrt. Er parkte neben einem kanariengelben Camaro. „Wir sind da!" verkündete er überflüssigerweise. „Und Sam ist auch schon angekommen." Er deutete auf einen gelben Sportwagen der neben ihnen Stand. Stefanie schaute neugierig aus dem Fenster. „Na, da habt ihr euch aber ein hübsches kleines Häuschen gegönnt" grinste sie als sie aus dem Fenster spähte. Judy sprang aus dem Wagen und wuselte ins Haus um ihren Sohn zu begrüßen. „Ach, Judy wollte unbedingt wieder ein Haus. Ich wollte ja den Camper behalten." Meinte Ron als er den Gurt löste. „Das riesen Ding?" fragte Stefanie zurück. „Klar! Du kannst weg wann immer du möchtest und der Kühlschrank steht direkt hinter dem Fahrersitz." Er drehte sich um. „Schön, dass du da bist Stef" grinste er sie an. „Ich freue mich auch, Onkelchen." Erwiderte Stefanie und stieg aus. Auch sahen sie einander nicht oft, hatten die beiden doch ein recht inniges Verhältnis. Unterstützt von den modernen Kommunikationsmöglichkeiten, konnten sie einander an ihren verschiedenen Laben teil haben lassen, doch ein Besuch war natürlich noch immer die beste Art um miteinander die letzten Jahre durch zu gehen. Ron stieg ebenfalls aus und machte sich am Kofferraum zu schaffen. Wieder reckte sich Stefanie genüsslich und ließ den Blick schweifen. Zu ihrer Linken nahm das großzügige Haus der Witwickys das gesamte Blickfeld ein. Judy hatte großes geleistet und den Vorgarten liebevoll mit Blumenbeeten bestückt. Auch die Veranda war von Blumen umrahmt und aus dem Haus drang gemütliches Licht und versprach ein weiches Gästebett, das ihren Namen zu rufen schien. Zu ihrer Rechten lag die Straße an dessen Rand ein großer amerikanischer LKW geparkt stand. Stefanie runzelte die Stirn. „Ich werde mich niemals daran gewöhnen, dass in Amerika alles so groß sein muss" meinte sie zu ihrem Onkel, der gerade den Rucksack aus dem Kofferraum hievte. „Und ich verstehe nicht, wie dein Rucksack so schwer sein kann!" murrte er keuchend. „Hey, 20 Kilo und beinahe alles sind Mitbringsel!" verteidigte sie sich und bemerkte Sam der aus dem Haus trat. Lächelnd trat sie zu ihm. „Na, Cousin!" grinste sie. „Na, Cousine" meinte Sam und musterte sie scheinbar gleichgültig. Für eine kurze Weile schwiegen sie, dann umarmten auch sie sich freudig. Sam war inzwischen beinahe einen Kopf größer als sie, trotzdem konnte sie es sich nicht verkneifen. „Wie geht es meinem kleinen Cousin?" fragte sie und löste sich aus seiner Umarmung. „Wie ich sehe, tut dir das Jupileben gut!" und kniff ihm in die inzwischen deutlich muskulöseren Oberarme. „Und du bist immer noch eine Nervensäge, Mutterschaft hin oder her" ärgerte er zurück. Inzwischen kam Ron mit dem Rucksack zu ihnen. „Also wenn ihr mich fragt, bin ich dafür, dass wir rein gehen. Ich kann immer noch nicht begreifen, wie du diesen Rucksack schleppen kannst." Und er bugsierte sich fluchend mit samt Rucksack ins Haus. Stefanie und Sam blieben noch kurz draußen. Spielerisch schnappte sie sich Sams Baseballkappe und setzt sie sich selbst auf. „Also, ich will alles von ihr wissen. Wie sie heißt, wo sie her kommt und vor allem" sie stemmte die Hände in die Hüften „wie ihr euch kennen gelernt habt!" Sam versuchte ihr die Mütze ab zu nehmen doch sie wehrte sich erfolgreich und lief einige Schritte davon. „Also? Keine Geschichte, keine Mütze!" provozierte sie und schüttelte lachend ihre Mähne. „Nein!" knurrte Sam und machte einige Schritte auf sie zu. Stefanie war zwar fünf Jahre älter als er, doch konnte sie manchmal so verflixt kindisch sein. „Also gut, du hast es nicht anders gewollt!" und sie warf die Mütze mit mehr kraft fort, als sie beabsichtigt hatte. Dumpf klatschte sie auf die Motorhaube des LKW's. „Oh verdammt. Tut mir leid Sam!" entschuldigte sie sich schnell. Sie machte ein paar Schritte auf den Truck zu, doch Sam holte sie ein. „Ich mach das schon!" und schob sie beiseite. Doch noch bevor er den LKW erreichte, gellte Judys Stimme aus dem Haus. „Sammy, Tischdecken, los!". Sam blieb wie angewurzelt stehen. „Maaa!" beschwerte er sich. „Sofort!" hallte es erneut über den Rasen. Sam ließ seine Schultern hängen und drehte sich zu Stefanie um. Wenn seine Mutter ihn rief gab es keine Entschuldigung, er musste zu ihr. „Ich hole die Kappe selber, halte dich ja vom Truck fern!" knurrte er sie an. „Jaja" stöhnte Stefanie und ärgerte sich. Sam lief zu seiner Mutter und verschwand im Haus. Stefanie blieb alleine auf dem Rasen zurück und sah vom Haus zum LKW und zurück, unschlüssig darüber was sie tun sollte. Es war niemand auf der Straße zu sehen, und sie bezweifelte, dass es großen Schaden anrichten würde, sollte sie die Kappe selbst zurück holen. Ob nun Sie oder Sam auf dem LKW rumkletterte war nun auch egal, und so lief sie die letzten Schritte zum Truck. Vor ihm angekommen musste sie ihren Kopf beinahe gänzlich in den Nacken legen um die schiere Größe in sich aufnehmen zu können. „Oh Mann" stöhnte sie und machte sich auf eine Kletterpartie gefasst. Im Halbdunkel der Straßenlaterne konnte sie das Flammenmuster erkennen, dass sich über die gesamte Seite und Motorhaube des LKW's zog. Entgegen der beinahe schon liebevollen Bemalung, war er überzogen von Kratzern, Steinschlägen und sogar kleinen Löchern. Peter, Gott hab ihn Seelig, hätte seine wahre Freude an diesem Truck. In Gedanken strich sie vorsichtig über eine besonders tiefe Schramme und lief nach vorne an den Grill, ihre Hand strich über die ramponierte Seite des LKW. Auch dort waren Schrammen und Dellen zu erkennen und Stefanie fragte sich laut „Wer hat dich nur so zugerichtet?" Ihr Blick viel auf das Emblem, doch sie konnte es nirgends einordnen. Plötzlich spannte sie die Schultern und beschloss es zu wagen. Jemandem, der derartig schlecht mit seinem Gefährt umging, vielen weitere Schrammen sicherlich nicht weiter auf. Sie zog sich an der Fahrerseite auf das Trittbrett und erklomm den Radkasten. Von hier war es nur ein Katzensprung und sie zog sich auf die Motorhaube auf der Sams Kappe lag. Um den Schaden so klein wie möglich zu halten, rutschte sie auf ihrem Allerwertesten in die Mitte des Trucks und angelte sich die Beute. Die Motorhaube war noch angenehm warm und so legte sie sich mit dem Rücken flach darauf, um ihrer Wirbelsäule eine kleine Pause zu gönnen. Nach einer kurzen Weile schließlich rutschte sie zur Vorderseite des Trucks, stemmte sich ab und Sprang. Als sie auf dem Asphalt landete streckte sie die Arme in die Luft wie ein Athlet bei den Olympischen Spielen und verbeugte sich vor ihrem Publikum. Als sie sich aufrichtete sah sie sich plötzlich gegenüber eines jungen Mannes in schmucker Uniform der sie still beobachtete. Stefanie erschrak, machte einen Schritt zurück, stolperte und stieß sich den Hinterkopf am Kühlergrill. Sie verzog das Gesicht und rieb sich die Stelle, noch immer schweigend beobachtet. „Aaaargh" knurrte sie und richtete sich wieder auf. Sie blickte Kuhäugig zu dem Unbekannten empor. „Es- es tut mir leid, ich wollte ihren Truck nicht beschädigen, sehen sie, es ist nichts passiert" stammelte sie und rieb sich den Hinterkopf. Ihr Gegenüber war noch ein gutes Stück größer als Sam und um einiges breiter gebaut. Er blickte sie aus eisblauen Augen an, jedoch ohne großartige Emotionen zu zeigen. Sowieso schien er kaum zu irgendwelchen Emotionen fähig. Er schwieg und betrachtete sie eingehend. Stefanie begann sich unwohl zu fühlen und beschloss, das Angriff in diesem Fall die beste Verteidigung war. Also streckte sie ihm ihre Hand entgegen „Hallo, Ich bin Stefanie" und schenkte ihm ihr charmantestes Lächeln. Zögerlich nahm er ihre Hand in die Seine „Optimus Prime" entgegnete er ihr mit überraschend tiefer und, wie sie fand, sexy Stimme. Stefanie wandte sich dem LKW zu „sie sollten wirklich etwas besser auf ihren Truck aufpassen. Es ist eine Sünde, wie er im Moment aussieht" schalt sie ihn um das unangenehme Schweigen zu überspielen. „So?" machte er, noch immer emotionslos. „Na klar! Es ist doch schade drum, um so ein edles Stück erst mühevoll bemalen zu lassen und dann nicht richtig zu pflegen. Meinem Mann würden die Tränen kommen wenn er das sähe!" Sie sah noch immer zu dem Truck. Ein Klos bildete sich in ihrem Hals. „Aha" machte Optimus. „Wissen sie, er ist" sie brach ab und fuhr leise fort „_war_ ein genialer Mechaniker." Sie schluckte den Klos hinunter. Nun wandte sich Optimus zum ersten Mal zu ihr. Sam hatte ihm Erzählt, dass seine Cousine Stefanie aus Europa zu Besuch kam. Die Familie WItwicky schien sich sehr über diesen Besuch zu freuen, und Optimus begriff allmählich warum. Sie hatte etwas an sich, das sich nicht in Worte fassen lies. In eben jenem Moment als sie beinahe liebevoll über seine Narben strich, ihn betrachtete wie einen gleichgestellten, weder als anbetungswürdige Ikone noch als _Ding _fühlte er sich automatisch zu ihr hingezogen. Aus Neugierde hatte er sich dazu entschieden sich ihr in seiner Holoform zu nähern. „War?" hakte er nach. „Ja, Peter hat uns vor 3 Jahren verlassen, Gott hab ihn Seelig." Sprach sie und blickte hinauf in den Wolkenverhangenen Himmel. Nun war es an ihr um einen Moment zu schweigen. „Es tut mir leid" sprach Optimus sanft und blickte auf die junge Frau neben ihm hinab. Sie schaute aus den Augenwinkeln zurück und lächelte wieder. „Ach was. Ich bin ein großes Mädchen und kann auf mich selber aufpassen." Sie beugte ihren rechten Arm und zeigte ihm ihren Bizeps um ihre Stärke zu unterstreichen. „Iich habe beschlossen voraus zu blicken. Es gibt hier im Moment noch so viel zu tun, und es wäre sein Wille gewesen, dass wir das Leben weiterhin in vollen Zügen genießen." Sie mach eine Pause und wandte sich ihm vollständig zu „Und außerdem, ist er immer bei mir, egal wo ich hingehe." Und sie deutete auf ihre Brust, dort wo bei Menschen das Herz lag. Sie musterte Optimus eingehend. Sie musste zugeben, er sah unverschämt gut aus. Optimus hingegen begann sich Sorgen zu machen, sie könnte einen Fehler in seiner Holoform entdecken. Das wäre eine Katastrophe. Er müsste sich ihrer offenbaren oder aber sie würde seine Anwesenheit nicht begreifen können und Primus weiß was anstellen. Er hatte schon so manche Reaktion auf seine Person ertragen müssen. Die Sparte reichte von Unglauben, zu ignorant, über Aggression zu Panik. Doch nichts geschah. Sie nickte zu seiner mit Orden übersäten Brust. „Sie müssen aber auch einiges über Verlust wissen." Erstaunt sah er sie an, überrascht von der Tiefgründigkeit in ihrer Beobachtung. Innerhalb weniger Sekunden hatte sie seine Emotionale Verteidigungsbarriere durchbrochen. „Ja?" fragte er zurück. Wieder dieses Lächeln. „Ja doch. Jemand der dermaßen im Krieg bei irgendwelchen Scharmützeln seinen Hals für wildfremde riskiert, will entweder einen furchtbaren Verlust vergessen, oder" schloss sie „er hat einen an der Waffel. Und solange sie keine Kettensäge in ihrer Uniform verstecken und vorhaben mich in kleine Stücke zu zerlegen, gehe ich von ersterem aus." Nun war es an ihm um sich unwohl zu fühlen. Dieses Gespräch begann eine merkwürdige Wendung zu bekommen. „Hmm" machte er und schwieg. Sie schien zu bemerken, dass er sich unwohl fühlte und wechselte elegant das Thema. „Sind sie ein Freund von den Witwickys?" Fragte sie ihn. „Das, und noch mehr" gab er vielsagend zurück. Ihre Blicke trafen sich und Stefanie war fasziniert von seinem Blick. Er war eisblau, aber nicht kalt. Tiefgründig aber nicht melancholisch. Plötzlich fühlte sie sich nackt und ihre Wangen nahmen ein zartes Pink an. Judy rettete sie aus dem peinlichen Schweigen. „Stef, Essen ist fertig!" Schallte es aus dem Haus. „Kommen sie mit hinein?" Fragte Stefanie ihr Gegenüber, mehr aus Höflichkeit denn dass sie hoffte er würde ihnen tatsächlich Gesellschaft leisten. Dieser Mann machte sie mit seiner ruhigen Art nervös. Sie hatte ihm ohne weiteres ihre halbe Lebensgeschichte erzählt, mein Gott, sie war doch kein Teenager mehr! Er verneinte. „Also gut, Optimus Prime, Freund der Witwickys. Dann werde ich mich mal über Judys Kochkünste hermachen." Sie sahen sich wieder an. „Bis dann!" grinste Stefanie und machte sich auf den Weg zum Haus. Sie hinterließ Optimus mit einem merkwürdig warmen Gefühl in seinem Spark.


End file.
